The disclosed invention relates to a decorative display devices for holding stemmed decorative items such as flowers, and is more particularly directed to a wall vase having removable faces as well as removable holders for the stemmed decorative items.
The prior art includes display devices for fresh flowers, dried flowers, and simulated flowers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,096,992, issued to Bloom, discloses an ornamental jar for exhibiting flowers and similar products. The flowers are held within the ornamental jar by a holder which is cylindrical or conical in shape and is held in place within the transparent jar by a plurality of support arms. The holder and the flowers or similar products are contained within the jar which is covered and contains a vacuum.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,908, issued to Oster, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,711, issued to Foley, disclose variable color light sources that utilize rotating color wheels and fiberoptic elements to transmit light to a plurality of light emitting decorative branches.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,678, issued to Glass et al., discloses a simulated flower arrangement set which includes a base having a light source at the bottom. The top portion of the base includes an apertured plate for receiving rod-like stems of the simulated flowers. The stems and terminating plastic petal components are translucent so that light from the light source in the base is transmitted upwardly through the translucent rod-like stems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,338, issued to Giammalvo, discloses a combined terrarium and lamp, wherein the terrarium includes a bottom section having one or more incandescent lamps which are always lit for illuminating the terrarium from below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,337, issued to Ronayne, discloses a vase that contains an incandescent lamp for illuminating artificial foliage and flowers held in the top portion of the vase by a supporting frame. The artificial flowers may further include small electric light bulbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,381, issued to Steffens, is directed to a lighting device that includes an upper portion of resinous transparent material in which small light bulbs and connecting wires are embedded. The upper resinous mass rests upon a base that houses incandescent lamps and circuitry for controlling the sequences and duration of operation of the different light bulbs.
The prior art devices are complex, bulky, and not easily changed to accommodate different faces, nor do they easily accommodate different sets of display flowers or the like.